


Sandy Toes

by aokisecchi



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Beach Day, Hunk makes some tasty food, Pidge and Hunk team up, Shiro and Allura just chill, Voltron, nothing romantic tho, platonic, secret santa gift
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-05 21:37:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12802896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aokisecchi/pseuds/aokisecchi
Summary: Because the paladins all deserve a little beach day!





	Sandy Toes

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Voltron Platonic Secret Santa on Tumblr! My gift is for @bgal2, my tumblr is @aokisecchi :)))) I hope you enjoy blehh

You know that feeling, when you go to the beach, and you’re all excited? The grainy, dry, warm sand wriggling its way between your toes when you first take off your flip flops to hurry and run onto the beach. As you get closer to the beach, the sand gets darker, wetter, and is the unique consistency of sand when it’s wet. Then, the ocean waves run up onto the shore, hitting barely up to your ankles and washing away the grainy substance between your toes. It’s uncomfortable when the sand wriggles its way back between your toes. It doesn’t matter. You make your way out into the water, the cold substance numbing your toes of the feeling of sand between them.

-

“I’m bored!” Lance’s annoyed voice cried out. “There hasn’t been a single Galra encounter for what, a million Deca-Phoebs? I’m tired of going against the stupid training bot. Isn’t there anything cooler in space?”

Pidge wheels around in her spinning chair.

“We could try to use the parts that we scavenged from the last time we ran into the Galra supply ship to make a device compatible to the game we bought at the Space Mall. It was a shame the actual device shattered when the lame excuse of a mall cop was chasing us down.” 

Mechanics confuses Lance. “Nuh uh, Pidgey. None of that electric-majiggies today.”

Coran budges into the conversation. “You guys could maybe help Shiro repaint the lions? Or Allura, training the mice to put on circus shows to entertain us?”

Lance groans. “Coran, you’re an expert in space right? You used to be a space pirate or whatever. Isn’t there anything fun to do? Like maybe going on a planet with a beach, or hiking, or looking at snakes and birds and stuff?”

The door slides open, and Allura walks in. “Actually, Lance, there is a planet with a body of water and what Earthlings call sand. The inhabitants are very friendly there and we could convince them to join the coalition and have a little beach day.”

Lance brightens up. “Sweet! C’mon guys! Hurry up and pack!”

-

As they arrive on the planet, Lance and Hunk are already stripping down to their swim trunks.

“Ready?” Hunk asks, bending down in the starting position of a runner.

“Allura, open the door!” Lance begs, copying Hunk’s movements.

The door opens with a cool ‘psshhh’ sound and the two best friends are running out the door.

“Keith, Coran and I will talk with the people of this planet. Can you and Shiro please set up the towels and umbrellas?” The princess asks.

Shiro appears, with only one arm. “Pidge is altering my prosthetic so it can be waterproof. Don’t want to lose an arm in the water.” He lifts an umbrella with his remaining arm and walks out the door. Keith grabs the picnic basket and follows suit.

“Woah! The water is just the right temperature! This never happens in Cuba!” Lance shouts. The tan boy is having the time of his life out in the water.

“Watch out! Here I come!” Hunk jumps into the water, splashing Lance.

Shiro and Pidge follow. Pidge has taken off her glasses and tied her already short hair back. Shiro is looking good as always, his robotic arm now able to repel water. 

Keith is last in the water besides Allura and Coran. He is pale, a little toned. The paladins have fun, diving and splashing and just messing around with each other. They’re one big, happy family.

Lunch time rolls around and Coran and Allura are back. Hunk has prepared some delicious fish sandwiches for everyone. The ingredients were given by the people of this planet, called Coryeans. They live in a similar style to Earth, and that’s why its plants and life is thriving in these great conditions.

“You make the-mmph- best food, Hunk.” Allura says in between bites. 

“I agree, Princess, no one on Altea ever has made fish sandwiches this well.” Coran chimes in.

After their meal, Shiro forces everyone to do some stretches and exercise for an hour. He’s a strict believer in resting for an hour after eating before going into the water. 

It’s getting darker, and the ocean is lighting up to a purple-pink color instead of the traditional crystal clear liquid.

“Guys! The sun is setting!” Keith yelled. He must have been excited. When Keith yells, it’s usually not pleasant.

“Wow, it’s beautiful.” Shiro sighed.

“This is even more beautiful than the skies in Altea!” Allura said.

“It’s prettier in Cuba,” Lance snorted.

“It’s also beautiful like this in Hawaii,” Hunk nudged at Lance.

“I haven’t seen anything as beautiful as this in a long time,” Pidge said.

The paladins and the princess all stood side-to-side in the water, toes silently wiggling in the wet sand underneath them. It was peaceful, they were watching the sun set with sandy toes inside the water.


End file.
